saftey within the ice
by vegitariankitten
Summary: when a run-away lab expeiriment is helped by some soul reapers a writing lesson goes a little...off track. umm i'm bad at summaries so yea,...just read it will ya.
1. 1

disclaimer: sadly i only own my character Ashia, nothing else... T-T

**part 1**

Run. That's all I could do was run; run, run as far away from this horrid place. A guard jumped from a doorway as blocked my path. A snap decision entered my mind. Launching myself off the ground and landed hard on his chest, knocking him to the ground. Scrambling off of him I continued to run.

I could hear voices behind me as I bolted though the doors and out onto the cold ground. There was a gun shot, a sound that was all too familiar. I couldn't stop running, not unless I wanted to die.

There was a forest up ahead and I knew it was my chance to lose my pursuers. I raced towards the tree line, my bare feet hitting the ground hard but quietly. I ran blindly into the forest, not knowing where to go exactly.

I couldn't hear my pursuers anymore. Really all I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my ears. My single eye was failing, blinded and frozen by the cold, white substance falling from the sky. My throat was cold and dry, my skin numb and raw, and my feet hurt like nothing i had ever felt before and i have felt a lot of pain. There was no doubt in my mind that the skin on the bottoms of my feet was gone. The cloths that I was wearing were definitely not enough to keep me warm.

There was a slight rustling sound in the bushes across the clearing where I was. Slowly, I turned my head to see who was there. It was a tall boy with bright orange hair and right behind him was a short girl with dark black hair. She seemed stunned that I was out here and the orange haired boy just seemed confused.

It was then that I passed out.


	2. 2

disclaimer: again, i own nothing but Ashi, she is mine.

**part 2**

I do believe that I should explain myself before we go any further.

My name is Ashia Mint, Ash for short. I am considered very short, barely breaking four feet, with black hair and blue eyes I am also 15 years old.

I was abandoned when I was a child and abducted by scientists who used me for experiments. They infused my bones and muscles with elastic for extreme flexibility. They fused foldable wings to my spine and injected fast evolving cat DNA into mine to make me 'The ultimate hybrid'. Along the line somewhere they messed up with some chemicals and now my skin is burned by any salt or saltwater that touches it, including tears.

I am very shy and antisocial. I am also extremely afraid of practically everything and everyone. I am also considered very weak, unless the ones I love are threatened, and then my animalistic instincts take over. But when they do I am often reckless and vicious, often not caring who I kill.

I have never known the outside world except for the few minutes I spent being pulled into a van and then into the dark building. My father left before I was born and my mother never let me leave the windowless room she locked me in; and neither did the scientist.

Therefore I have not seen sunshine, moonshine, grass, trees, wind, rain, snow, nothing; nothing at all.


	3. 3

discalimer: do not own bleach.

**part 3**

**Ashia's P.O.V**

I felt myself wake up. I looked around; there was a window, a small bedside table and a couple of chairs. If there was a window I couldn't be with the scientists. This fact relieved me, a lot. I didn't want to go back there.

I became conscious of something covering my feet, legs, torso and my head. Lifting my hand to my head, taking more energy than you would think, I felt the cloth wrapping itself around the top of my head and over my left eye.

"Oh, you're awake! I was beginning to get worried about you there." A woman said. I twisted my head to see her; she was tall with orange hair and really big breasts. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to tell you my name! I am Rangiku Matsumoto and you may call me Rangiku." She was smiling at me the entire time. "You were in quite a fix when Ichigo and Rukia found you. I'm somewhat surprised that you're alive, the cold could have taken you alone with what you were wearing! I'm happy you made it! You're a very pretty young girl."

I looked at her confused and it obviously showed on my face because she smiled and laughed. "What, hasn't anyone ever said you were pretty?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"That's really sad."

I sat up in the bed and pushed my legs over the edge, my feet didn't touch the floor though. "I didn't realize you were that short! I thought you would be taller!" Rangiku exclaimed. I looked up at her with a small smile. "Hey, now my captain won't be the only one!" she laughed.

I tilted my head to the side, questioningly. "Oh, my captain is a short person too. I think he's 4'4''?"

I smiled at the thought; I wouldn't be the only short person here.

"Is someone happy at that thought?" I shrugged, she laughed.

I pushed myself down onto my feet and stood shakily. "I don't know if you should be getting up quite yet," Rangiku said, fidgeting worriedly.

I simply smiled reassuringly at her. I felt the flimsy, open backed hospital gown around my slim figure. I untied the back and pulled it tight around me so that it tied in the front and my back end was not on display for all who wanted to take a look.

"Well, looks like you're feeling better," a small voice said.

I looked up from my newly tied gown to the black haired girl with those same purple eyes from the night I ran away. "I'm happy you feel better but I don't think you should be up and walking around like you are," she said coming towards me, she was a bit taller than me maybe six seven inches taller. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad 13."

I smiled at her in greeting.

"What's your name, I never got to ask before you blacked out."

I fidgeted.

"You can't talk can you?" Rangiku asked quietly. I nodded my head, it was true, I never spoke.

"Can you write?" Rukia questioned. I looked down at the floor and shook my head no; I had never had the chance to learn, I could read really well though.

"Well this is a problem, how do we figure out your name if you can't tell us? Wait! Can you spell your name?" Rukia asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Ok, so what you're saying, Rukia, is that we go through the alphabet gettingher to spell her name?" Rangiku questioned. Rukia nodded.

"Alright, let's start. A" I nodded.

"a…b…c…d…e…f…g…h…i…j…k…l…m…n…o…p…q…r…s" I nodded

"A-s"

"a…b…c…d…e…f…g…h" another nod.

"Ash. Is there more?" Rangiku asked. I nodded.

"a…b…c…d…e…f…g…h…I" once again another nod.

"Ashi-"

"a" finally the last nod.

"Ashia? That's a pretty name" Rangiku said smiling at me.

"We can finally call you something!" Rukia clapped happily, I smiled and yawned.

"I think you should get some rest Ashia-chan, today has certainly seems to have taken a toll on you." Rukia laughed.

I slid back onto my bed as Rangiku and Rukia left.


	4. 4

disclaimer: sadly i own nothing but ashia.

**part 4**

**Ashia's P.O.V**

I groggily opened my eyes, light from the windows streaming in annoyingly.

"Good morning Ashia-san." A sweet voice came from the doorway. I looked over to see a girl, still a bit taller than me, with smooth brown eyes and black hair pulled back into a bun in a tied cloth. "Rangiku and Rukia told me you were awake and what your name was. I visit you often although I don't know if you can remember anything from those times. Anyway I decided to bring you breakfast this morning. Oh and I am Momo Hanimori."

I sat up and smiled at her as she set the small bed table down so I could reach it. "I didn't know what you like so I brought toast with some jelly if you want it, a muffin, some Captain Crunch, an orange, and some milk," Momo explained.

I looked down at all the food, I have never seen this much food, and on top of that I have barely even heard of any of the foods she just named! "Oh you don't have to eat it all just eat what you like. I nodded still staring down at the food. I picked up what I thought was a muffin and took a bite. It was soft and moist and had little brown dots in it that were kind of melted and gooey, it was AMAZING! I ate a lot and really fast, taking this opportunity to eat what I could, I may never have this chance again.

"Wow, you were hungry! It's like you haven't eaten in days!" Momo exclaimed.

I stopped and looked down at my lap. It was true, I hadn't eaten in days, more like a week and a half.

"Oh my goodness, you _haven't_ eaten in days! You must be starving! Here have some more!" She offered me some more food but I refused, I felt like I was going to explode. I patted my small stomach when she gave me a worried look.

There was a knock on the door and Rangiku stuck her head in and said, "Good Morning, Ashia! Oh, Momo, I didn't realize that you were here!" I smiled and waved happily at Rangiku. I looked to the window and sighed.

"Oh, we should all go on a walk!" Rangiku exclaimed, looking at Momo and me. Momo smiled "I think that would be really nice and Ashia could get up and walk around." I nodded but then looked down at my hospital robe.

"Yea, probably not the best idea to go out there in a hospital gown, hold on I'll go get one of my extra kimonos" with that Momo disappeared.

She came back with a light blue kimono with a white sash and white trim.

After changing into Momo's extra kimono, Rangiku and Momo brought me outside. We walked around a lot as they explained where we were and how to address anyone who looked important. "Oh, I really should get back to my squad, I'll see you two later, good bye!" Momo said walking away.

"Hey Ashia, you said you couldn't wright, right?" Rangiku asked and I nodded looking at her confused. "Well, what if I taught you!" she exclaimed happily.

Would she really teach me, could I even learn how to wright? Well I could sure try.

I nodded happily. "Alright, we start now!"


	5. 5

disclaimer: do i have to say it...sadly i own nothing.

**part 5**

**Ashia's P.O.V**

Rangiku drug me away to where she explained was her and her captain's office."

Two hours had gone by and I could wright half the alphabet in capitols pretty well and it turns out I was ambidextrous, or I could do things, like righting, with both of my hands.

The door slid open to show a boy with white hair and stunning turquoise eyes standing there, he instantly looked irritated. "Matsumoto, please do not tell me you tricked that girl into doing your work!" he yelled.

"No, I did not trick her into doing my work! I'm actually doing something very important at the moment!"  
"Like what?!"

She looked at me and I dropped my head. "She doesn't want that information told at this moment in time." Rangiku got my message perfectly, I didn't want this boy to know I couldn't write.

"Fine, at least tell me her name." the boy growled.

"Her name is Ashia."

"Ashia what?"

"Uhh…" Rangiku bent down to my ear and whispered, "What's your last name Ashia?"

I thought for a minute and then drew a mint on the paper I had been righting on.

"Her name is Ashia Mint."

"Humph, she couldn't tell me herself?"

"She can't."

"What?"

"She can't" Rangiku repeated.

"Why not?" the boy had sat down behind the desk in the room.

"I don't know, maybe you scare her."

"Hey!"

"Why would she speak to you she doesn't even know who you are."

"Oh well and please do your work."

"Fine, Ashia, you can keep practicing if you want." Rangiku said smiling at me, I nodded.

There was two more hours of steady work for all three of us. I had mastered the first 13 letters of the alphabet.

I got up from my spot and went over to Rangiku, who looked like she wanted to fall asleep. "Hmm, what do you need, sweetie?" she asked groggily.

I pointed to myself and then to her name on the paper, asking if she could show me how to write my name. "Your name?" I nodded. "Sure. Ok start with a capitol A." I steadily made it. "Now an s, a little one; it's like a squiggle or a snake." She made one on her paper. I nodded and made one myself. "Good, now an i, a little one; it's a line with a dot above it." I made it quite well. "And a lowercase a; a circle with a little tail like this," she drew one and I copied it. "Great! Do you want your last name?" I nodded." Ok a large M." I drew it. "a little i." I made the line with a dot again. "a little n; which is like two separated lines across one another with an arc connecting the two." She drew one and I made the simple letter. "Finally a little t. it's like an i, but instead of a dot above it there's a line near the top, kind of like a cross." Once again she drew an example. I copied it as well as I could. I showed my name to her when I was done. "That's some great writing Ashia! Easier than you thought right?" I nodded, smiling.

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

I watched as the girl, Mint, got up and went to Matsumoto and pointed to herself then something on her paper. "Your name?" she asked. Mint nodded, her black hair bouncing slightly at her actions.

I watched as Matsumoto told this girl how to write her name. I smiled to myself as she held up her paper triumphantly when she finished. "That's some great writing Ashia! Easier than you thought right?" Matsumoto praised the smiling girl.

Mint got up and set her paper down by the couch and looked up at dart board that I had hung in the office but never used. She looked over to Matsumoto, who in return looked at me and asked, "Captain, she wants to play darts." I sighed and pulled the darts from my desk and handed them over.

Sitting on the back of the couch Mint threw all six of them, one right after the other, and hit the center in a bull's eye every single time. I starred at her and so did Matsumoto. "How did you do that?" she asked. Mint shrugged and pulled the darts from the board and lied, upside down, on the couch and repeated her actions.

I returned to my work.


	6. 6

disclaimer: i do not wish to be atcked by goverment nutcases so i own nothing.

**part 6**

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

Three hours later, Matsumto had left to go drink and I was left to finish her paper work. I looked up to see Mint asleep on the floor; Matsumoto had forgotten she was there. What was I going to do? I couldn't just leave her there, that would be…cold. The least I could do was put her on the couch.

I made my way over to the sleeping girl and knelt down to pick her up. I pushed my hand beneath her back and then under her knees and picked her up carefully. She was so light, probably no more than fifty pounds, maybe less.

Her head rolled over to rest in the crook of my elbow, she whimpered in her sleep.

I set her down on the couch but before I could get my arm completely out from underneath her she grabbed my hand and held it like her life depended on it. I looked down at her face, it was wet and little tears rolled down her face. Why was she crying? The thought was pushed out of my head as her face began to sizzle a little and got red, was it…burning? I looked around quickly but found nothing to wipe the tears away. I settled for using my scarf to gently wipe the tears from her face.

When I was done her cheeks were puffy and red and covered in welts, they were defiantly burned. I brushed her hair behind her ear and saw her eyes flutter open. I quickly pulled away. She rubbed her eye and winced as she touched her cheeks. She looked a little confused.

"You fell asleep and Matsumoto forgot you here. You were crying in your sleep."

"Oh, thank you for wiping them off for me." She whispered quietly.

"That's the first time you spoke to me," I whispered, slightly amazed as how soft and gentle her voice was.

She looked sad for a moment then said, "It's the first time I've spoken in…twelve years."

Twelve years…she hasn't spoken in twelve years…and I'm the first one she chooses to speak to?

I looked up as I saw her yawn. "Tiered?" I asked, she nodded sleepily. I stood up and was about to walk away when I felt her hand grab my sleeve. "I never got your name," she said looking up at me.

"Does it really matter what you call me?" I asked, somewhat sharply.

"I need to thank the one who helped me properly," she giggled.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya, captain of the tenth division."

"My first time meeting a captain," She giggled again.

"You were that little girl in the hospital that Kurisaki and Kuchiki brought in aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Oh, I've seen you before; Matsumoto had me visit you with her. To be honest I was worried when I first saw you, many said you had practically run the skin off of your feet."

She looked away and was she beginning to blush? "You were concerned," she said quietly.

I knelt down to be eye level with her. "Yes, a lot actually," I whispered.

"It's nice to know that people who don't even know me worry of something as useless as me," her whisper had gotten quieter.

"I don't think you're useless," I whispered close to her face. I had unconsciously leaned closer to her.

She looked at me, her blue eyes glimmering in the soft moonlight that shone through the windows. Her eyes were amazing, beautiful; I could easily sit there and just look at them. "You don't think I'm useless?" I hadn't realized how close we were until I felt her sweet smelling but cold breath on my face.

"Not at all." I leaned in even closer, closing the space between our lips. Her lips were soft and smooth. I was about to ask entrance to her mouth when the door was slammed open and Matsumoto stumbled in.

**Ashia's P.O.V**

"I don't think you're useless" Toshiro whispered, I could feel he was close to my face, his breath was warm on my cheek.

I looked at him, captured by his turquoise orbs. They were beautiful, so alluring. They were sharp but as I looked deeper into them they were soft.

"You don't think I'm useless?" I whispered.

"Not at all" I saw him lean in and before I knew anything he kissed me, softly but passionately. His lips were warm and soft.

I felt him begin to open his mouth when the door slammed open.

"AWWW! LOOK WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND~!" I heard Rangiku shout.

Both Toshiro and I pulled apart and I was blushing deeply.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled.

"AWWW, YOU'RE EMBARRASSED~!" she yelled once again. I flinched away from her loud words and covered my hypersensitive ears. I saw Toshiro look back at me and he turned around and scowled at Rangiku. "Look Matsumoto, you're scaring her! Stop shouting!" he yelled.

"Who's the one shouting now~?" her words were slurred.

"I'm only trying to get you to stop." Toshiro was much quieter now.

Rangiku stumbled over to me and pulled me up from the couch, making me flinch and whimper. She pulled me into a tight bear hug and didn't allow me to touch the ground. I struggled to get out of her death grip, kicking my legs and grabbing at her arms. Rangiku began to pet my head, not gently but roughly and it hurt because she pulled my hair in the proses, and said "Don't be afraid Ash, I'm here~. I won't hurt you~"

"Matsumoto put her down!" Toshiro demanded angrily.

"Why~? Are you sad 'cause I get to hold her and you don't~?" she teased. Her breath was rank and stunk like sake.

"What, no?!" he blushed.

"Here, do you want her~?" Rangiku picked me up by my armpits and held me out to Toshiro.

"What are you doing?" he said stepping back.

"You want her don't you~?" she said

"Stop this Matsumoto." Toshiro said.

"Here do you want me to start for you~?" she giggled and began to reach for the hem of the kimono I was wearing.


	7. 7

disclaimer: i will say this one last time, i own nothing but Ashia.

**part 7**

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

"Here, do you want her~?" Rangiku picked Mint up by my armpits and held her out to me.

"What are you doing?" I said stepping back.

"You want her don't you~?" she said

"Stop this Matsumoto." I demanded.

"Here do you want me to start for you~?" she giggled and began to reach for the hem of the kimono Mint was wearing.

Mint began to fight back against Matsumoto, slapping her hand away when she reached for her collar, and I could see the panic and some fear in her eyes.

I felt helpless to the whole situation. I couldn't make Matsumoto any less drunk; I couldn't fix the problem with Matsumoto's fixation on getting Mint undressed for me or how she thought I wanted Mint like that and I couldn't help the awkwardness that would ensue afterwards if I helped Mint now, but I had no choice. Matsumoto had already gotten the white ribbon on the small blue dress undone.

"MATSUMOTO, STOP THIS INTSANT I COULD DO THAT MYSELF IF I WANTED TOO AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted. Matsumoto stopped trying to remove the cloths on Mint, put her on the ground and left mumbling incoherent things.

I looked at Mint who was blushing deeply. I picked her ribbon up off the ground and offered it to her. She fidgeted for a moment before looking up and saying, "I don't know how to tie a bow…"

"How did you get it on then?"

"Momo helped me."

I nodded and stepped forward to wrap the sash around her waist. When I was done I looked at her, her blush was still there. "I'm sorry for Matsumoto's actions today."

"It's alright although I didn't really like her intentions."

"Yea she goes too far sometimes…Mint-"

"Call me Ashia"

"ok, Ashia, would you…um…like to…go…out…with me…?" I looked away, certain that I was blushing. There was no answer; I looked up into the smiling face of Ashia. She pressed her lips to mine softly and broke the kiss just as quickly as she begun it. I leaned my forehead down onto hers. "Yes, Toshiro, I will go out with you." she whispered.

I smiled to myself.


	8. 8

disclaimer i do not own bleach

A/N: ok i've seen almost 200 peple have read my story and i have no reviews not one so please would you leave a review! thanks for reading so far. my friend told me i should add more so heres a sample chapter i might add more too so please tell me if it's good and i should add more or if the story's fine as it is, thanks!

* * *

Ashia's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around me. Twisting around I found Toshiro lying against me and it was his arms around me.

I had heard the day before that he was mean and cold but right now he didn't feel cold, he was actually quite warm and comfortable. He didn't seem like a mean person the night before; he only seemed a little irritated and somewhat shy.

I wriggled around until I was now face to face with him, and lifting my arm I poked his forehead, a little hard so he would wake up, but he didn't! He made some kind of noise and kept on sleeping so I poked him again and again but still he would not wake up. Sighing I slipped from his arms and looked around the room for something that could wake him up. The dart board! I pulled a dart from it and sat in front of the couch Toshiro was sleeping on. Carefully I took the needle of the dart and poked the top of his nose just enough to make his nose crinkle but he didn't wake up. This time I poked his nose with a little more force with the dart, and that woke him up.

"Ouch! What was that!?" he shouted as he jumped up, holding his nose.

I smiled up at him, "Hey Toshiro, I'm hungry."

* * *

like i said this isn't the whole thing just what i could come up with in like five minutes so please please please review! tell me if its fine as it is or if i should add more, not counting this chapter.


End file.
